Talk:Kakashi Hatake
Young Kakashi's voice actor (English) Does Young Kakashi have a different English voice actor in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, or is it still Wittenberg? The S (talk) 17:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Abilities In kakashi, abilities should be noted that kakashi is able to detect the presence of persons within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground like tobirama senjo and minato namikaze. this ability was demonstrated by kakashi in kakashi gaiden. : Actually he smelled him. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) my bad, you are right kakashi smelled him or sensed him, he didn´t detect it with is index When did Kakashi use the eight gates?Scott swag (talk) 23:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :There's a chapter when its shown that Kakashi is training, in Part II. He's climbing a mountain with one of his hands in his back. They show Kakashi concentrating and there is a focus on his head, where the first gate is, and then Kakashi suddenly begins to climb much faster, in "grip-leaps". Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Part two? I thought it was the Chunin exams... --Benfen (talk) 09:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah it was when he was training Sasuke... Omni's mind must be elsewhere--Cerez365 10:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) did you noticed that when its to eyes kishimoto likes more left eye becouse every caracter who is popular has something to do with left eye kakashis left eye sharingan,deidaras eye covered with hair and having that thing to counter genjutsu,amd all caracter who soposed to be unpopular have to do something with right eyeYamatoTakeru (talk) 20:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure whether or not this wiki counts the jutsu seen in the Naruto games, but in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4, Kakashi's awakened ultimate jutsu shows him using a wind technique. Just wanted to let you know it you did not already know. :Game and movie stuff is not a part of the series and is thus not added in the infobox of manga characters. Jacce | Talk | 06:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Minor/Subtle Dog Theme? Has it come to anyone else's attention that there seems to be an animal theme to some of Kakashi's techniques, if not more subtle or minor than other themes. For example, there's his personal summons being ninken, the Earth Release: Earth Style Wall being ornamented with dog-heads, and his Lightning Hound technique. Anyone else believe this is something that deserves a worth-while mention in the trivia? Pardon me if it's already mentioned.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see why that's necessary though most people in Naruto have "subtle themes" of sorts which often leans towards the animals they summon --Cerez365 (talk) 09:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, said themes are more often than not mentioned in their article, though with this one being less noticeable, it might be better suited in the trivia section.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) makibishi when did kakashi use makibishi :During his fight against Zabuza, before he was caught in the water prison. Jacce | Talk | 17:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ahhh yeah thanks i remember now Eight Gates usage In which chapter does Kakashi use the Eight Gates while rock-climbing? (talk) 17:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :The anime episode that shows him using covers chapters 92 and 93. If he used it in the manga, I would say that chapter 93 is most likely. Jacce | Talk | 17:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ANBU uniform Is it just me, or is Kakashi's ANBU uniform as it appeared in the Nine-Tails' Attack flashback completely different from how it's been depicted in the anime and games? Should this be mentioned in trivia (since, if I remember correctly, the Nine-Tails' Attack flashback was actually the first manga appearance of Kakashi while he was in the ANBU, post-dating several out-of-manga appearances)? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I compared the images depicting Kakashi in ANBU uniform from the first artbook and chapter 502 and I couldn't find any real differences. The breast plate in chapter 502 might be somewhat longer than the one in the artbook, though, but that's about it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, it appeared in an artbook a while back? I see. I thought the arm guards and gloves were different, as well, and I think that he wore a red scarf in the first movie's flashbacks that he's become famous for in fan art. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 18:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know about the films — or the anime for that matter — but the manga depictions of the uniform do not differ significantly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Fire Ball Jutsu: anime only? Kakashi's fire ball justu is not only in the anime. It's also in Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. So... can i take off the part that says anime only? Amaterasu789 (talk) 00:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox only lists manga/anime jutsu for anime/manga characters, if they only use it in one of those medias then it is displayed that way. SimAnt 01:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Know to think about it...did Kakashi take his mask off when doing this jutsu?--Black-Light (talk) 21:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :He didn't. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Can someone please fix the mistakes to Kakashi's infobox? Someone vandalized it by adding Double Dynamic Entry, Dual Piercing Fang, Hatake Taijutsu Combo: Sky, Sexy Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Uzumaki Naruto Combo, and Wind Release: Great Breakthrough when the are clearly Game Only techniques. Steveo920, November 28, 2010 :Oh good. That isn't working again. ~SnapperT '' 02:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it has been removed or not, but the incorrect jutsu's are still there. if they have been removed then the have been put back in. SharinganMike (talk) 19:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ? Why doesn't this article show Kakashi's "One Thousand Years of Death"? :Because it does. Take a closer look to the jutsu list in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 03:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu is it just me, or has Kakashis arsenal of Jutsu at an all time low? surely alot have been removed and i'm not sure why. SharinganMike (talk) 14:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Infobox bugs. Omnibender - Talk - 17:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahhh does explain why some of the infobos have had random coding instead of weapons and what not, as well as the Sand Siblings family tree saying they're both neices and nephews as well as brothers and sisters. :') SharinganMike (talk) 17:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) executioner blade?? shoudnt the executioner blade be put in his weapons list.. :No. He was just shown holding the blade. We didn't list Bee as a user when he used it against Taka, and he did much more stuff with it than we saw Kakashi doing. If Kakashi keeps it, then we might list it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I dunno why they won't wait =\ --Cerez365 (talk) 00:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) true, but another question, is it safe to assume that kakashi is the best short to mid range fighter around the 5 nations? :Not sure what one has to do with the other, but uhm.. no. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- naow?--Cerez365™☺ 23:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont understand Kakashi was not seen actually fighting with the flying thundergod kunai but he is put as a weilder?!!!!!!!!!!--Black-Light (talk) 22:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :The kunai was used though. I remember Minato saying that he could sense that the kunai was thrown, and that's how he knew Kakashi's group started fighting. Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) main character isn't kakashi one of the main characters as well??? (talk) 18:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :No he's a main supporting character. The story doesn't focus around him or his generation.--Cerez☺ (talk) 18:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well then it's not mentioned in his page. (talk) 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) anbu what episode shows kakashi in his anbu days???-- (talk) 07:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) wind I Beleave that kakashi has wind chakra they dont say in the wiki that he has it he can do rasingan but why is it not on the page ? (talk) 21:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Rasengan isn't wind-natured. ~SnapperT '' 21:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) he dose not have wind release, he can do the rasengan but Naruto has all the wind release jutsus revolving around rasengan.--Black-Light (talk) 21:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :There was no point in posting in this section. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If lightnin cutter... ...is the only non-copied jutsu of kakashi then why was he able to invent the chidori before he got the sharingan? :If I am not mistaken, Lightning Cutter (or Raikiri) is just the stronger and more concentrated version of the chidori, whichwas given the title after Kakashi used the Chidori to cut a Lightning (as per Guy) :And please use smaller Headings as well as don't forget to sign your posts. :[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 06:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :What ^ said. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually Guy says that Chidori and Raikiri are the same jutsus, the!SAME!.--Black-Light (talk) 21:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :Kakashi and databooks say otherwise. They even have different ranks. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Added Info For the picture summary On Kakashi's page where he and Gai are talking prior to the 9 tails attack, I added in the fact they were 14 years old at that time. And for the picture summary On Kakashi's page of his Anbu Days, I added he was 17 years old. As in that photo it was 10 years before the timeline in the movie and Naruto used Rasengan and had already met Tsunade, so Naruto and Kakashi were 13 and 27. Meaning Kakashi was 17 when he saved the princess and he was 17 in that photo. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wind Nature? I dont know if this topic was already on the page but i will just write it. Kakashi uses rasengan during narutos training. If i am right, i am not sure, but isnt rasengan a wind nature jutsu type. So kakashi should be a wind nature? :wind. ~SnapperT '' 01:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually No. Rasengan is not a wind natured jutsu. Rasen Shuriken is. Rasengan involves Shape Manipulation. He uses his regular chakra (without nature manipulation) to form a perfect sphere that is rotating at high speeds. Naruto infuses his wind natured chakra with his rasengan to form Rasenshuriken. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] ''(Leave message)''-- 07:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Rasengan is not a wind-nature. It is that Naruto put the Wind element on the Rasengan. (Read ^) --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 05:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Where's the Databook Stats? Hey I was just here a few days ago and ive been comparing the databook rankings of different characters, I no longer see the stats on Kakashis' page, What's the deal with that?----JoRanso :That's odd they just disappeared. Either way, it was readded.--Cerez365™ 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Some anon had removed them. Omnibender - Talk - 01:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan colour Naruto shipuuden episode 214, kakashi's sharingan has taken on a new look? (it's the reverse like sasuke's) correct me if im wrong. :You are right. It is probably a colouring mistake. Jacce | Talk | 12:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, someone already mentioned it on the anime/manga differences section http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anime-Manga_Differences -- 12:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Background errors? Well, this mainly some "math" problems about his age... First, it says that he teamed with Obito and Rin after graduating, however, both Rin and Obito only graduated when they were 9, while Kakashi graduated when he was 5. Therefore, they couldn't be a team until the other 2 graduated. I also wonder what he did during those 4 years... Second, Kakashi Gaiden happened when Kakashi was 13, and the Nine-Tails attack happened when he was 14 (he was 26 in the series begining, so 26-12= 14)only a year later. In the background info it says "years later". That also means that Minato became Hokage during that time, and was only Hokage for a year or less... Is this right? --Kai Maciel (talk) 13:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nice observation. Maybe Kakashi was teamed after the two graduate. Kakashi is a chunin in those 4 years. You can change that error. --Ilnaruto me 13:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll do it, but what about Minato? Do you think he was Hokage for less than a year? --Kai Maciel (talk) 14:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh... for Minato... maybe or one year.. --Ilnaruto me 14:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you assuming that team-mates have to be the same age to be assigned to a team? Kakashi is a prodigy so he got in and out that doesn't mean Rin and Obito were 5 as well and he had to wait 4 years on them. We also try to avoid ages in the articles for reasons such as these.--Cerez365™ 14:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) skill level shouldn't he be a kage level ninja? :He isn't a kage. Jacce | Talk | 14:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about his skill level not his rank : What good does this information do? It's speculation, despite Kakashi being a powerful shinobi.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 18:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kenjutsu Just as a thought Kakashi as of recently has held on to the Decapitating Carving Knife for a full day, and has also said that he would "go on a rampage" while holding the blade. Out of my own assumption Kakashi would have had his Sharingan activated during his his battle(s) with Zabuza, so shouldn't Kenjutsu be added to his list of skills? :What does his sharingan and the Kubikiribōchō have to do with each other? Also we're hesitant to add Kakashi as a user of the blade because of the fact that we haven't seen him wielding it, just holding it.--Cerez365™ 13:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) If Kakashi had his Sharingan activated during a fight with Zabuza then theoretically Kakashi would be able to copy the fighting style that Zabuza used, and as Zabuza specializes in Kenjutsu then due to the Sharingan's ability to allow the user to copy other techniques, then Kakashi too would be a kenjutst user. If you don;t believe that the Sharingan would allow Kakashi to imitate Zabuza's fighting style, Sasuke did it against Rock Lee by copying Lee's strong fist. In theory the same principles apply to Kakashi. If it is chosen not to add that he is capable of using Kenjutsu, should it not at least be noted that he is theoretically capable? :I think we should still wait and see. Also, according to the Sharingan article, "In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them." So Kakashi must have the skill to wield the sword to use the technique copied from Zabuza; he can't simply copy both the technique and the sword-wielding ability, apparently. --kiadony 09:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just a sword though. From what I've seen, there's no particular fighting style used or skill required in wielding it except to probably adjust yourself to the weight.--Cerez365™ 12:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Kubikiribōchō should we added the Kubikiribōchō in kakashi weapon tools ? his been using the Kubikiribōchō since he defeated Zabuza in the Shinobi World Arc KyoyaCloudX (talk) 10:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Kubikiribōchō#Kakashi. Jacce | Talk | 10:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) oh ok , thanks for telling me that Image! Don't you all think that the current pic should be changed?! Kakashi is looking too sleepy in this pic... If anyone gets a better pic, then upload here... akz! (talk) 02:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... not at all. He doesn't look sleepy. Bored at best. Omnibender - Talk - 03:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah "bored" will be best to describe his expression in that image ..That image was taken when Gai challenged him to a stone/paper/scissor game :P ..So do you have a good image of him in which he is looking neither bored nor sleepy... akz! (talk) 03:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it will be best to put up this image--akz! (talk) 14:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Two things: # That's a part II image, so no. As a character who made a debut in part I, he has to have a part I image. # When suggesting a new image, you don't simply change the image and ask in the talk page if people like it. You ask if people like it first, and if people in general like it, then you change the image in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) conflict :Kakashi always looks bored, it's a trait of his. I don't see anything wrong with the current image to warrant a change.--Cerez365™ 15:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) @Omnibender ..... " # That's a part II image, so no. As a character who made a debut in part I, he has to have a part I image." Now that you mention it .... Jiraiya, a character who was introduced in Part I has an image of Part II ... akz! (talk) 15:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :exceptions have been made to that rule whenever there's an issue with the current image or one of better quality can comes up see Infobox:Shinobu Mibu for example.--Cerez365™ 15:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Just took a look at the image policy. I think my point isn't as strong now, because the examples for this in the image policy are for characters who changed significantly. Kakashi looks the same as he did in part I. I'm not sure how to proceed. Regardless, I still think there's no reason to change the image. Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) hmm.....okay! but can we use that (Kakashi Hatake 208) pic anywhere else?! akz! (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Can we use that image in the jonin section..where Kakashi's image is there indicating he is a jonin... akz! (talk) 16:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ice Release Why does Kakashi have a movie-related Ice Release technique in his infobox? Is it canon or a mistake? Darksusanoo (talk) 19:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :It should not be there. The movies are non-canon. Jacce | Talk | 19:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Characterization Shouldn't he be labeled a "Major Supporting Character", just like Shikamaru and Gaara? Even though the story does not revolve around him, he is still an important character and a member of Team 7. :This is kind of a problem, I don't think it was ever clearly defined what we consider to be major and minor supporting character is. Though I'd prefer it if we did away with the whole character role references, in my opinion if we're going to use it we should define those parameters.--Cerez365™ 19:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I definitely agree. Everyone's already safe to say original Team 7's trio as obviously main characters, even Sakura, despite her role being iffy compared to these next three, being the ones in between a main character and a main supportive character, a major supportive character: Kakashi, Gaara, and Shikamaru, because the story does not revolve around them, but when it does, they're always important, plus the fact that they're still major in Part II unlike the rest >.> Then comes the rest of Naruto's Generation as main supportive characters. Still though, characters like Jiraiya or Tsunade seemed a bit important, and Sai and Killer B are important, too, only in Part II. So to me, NSS are the sunshine, KGS are your favorite cousins who don't come too often, and the rest are...yeah. The only problem is I don't know if anyone else can agree with me, or where we are supposed to discuss this simply because this conversation isn't directly about Kakashi... --NSSKG (talk) 14:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Anbu Was Kakashi a normal anbu or an anbu captain? And same question about Tenzo, is he a normal anbu or an anbu captain? (talk) 23:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC)